Home
by WritelkeUmeanit
Summary: There's something important on Henry's mind... (Follows S2E9)


**Once Upon A Time**

**Home**

After some good food, a few drinks, and lots of laughs, the Charming family was ready to go home.

"That's your third yawn in the past two minutes."

"I'm not tired," Henry defended quickly.

With an amused smile, Emma stood from the booth they were sharing. "Come on, kid. Bed time."

Truth be told, Henry was too close to slumber to argue. He pushed his body to stand, his eyelids drooping as he fell into Emma's side. The blond smiled a mile wide while putting a kiss to the top of his head and leading them toward Snow and James.

"We're gonna head home."

"Wait, I'll come with you!"

"Oh, no, stay, please. You're the reason everyone's here."

"So are you," Snow reminded her firmly. "And anyway, I'm exhausted. My bed is calling. You two go ahead. I'll say goodbye to everyone and meet you there."

Emma nodded. With that, Mother and son made their way through the darkened town, the moon's illumination paired with street lamps guiding them home.

After walking through the door with her arm around her son, Emma said, "where have you been sleeping?"

"Your room."

"Keep the place clean for me?"

Henry nodded a bit.

Emma smiled further. "Go change. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

Henry gave her a questioning look.

"What? I can't tuck you in?"

After a beat Henry said, "I'm eleven."

"Thank you for reminding me I missed your birthday."

"I'm sorry," Henry apologized through a wince.

"I know you're eleven, you're not a baby anymore, but humor me?"

Henry nodded.

"Thank you. Now go."

Henry smiled before turning for the second floor.

Emma sighed a tiny breath while looking around the room. It was great to be home. She missed the place. She missed her room, her clothes, taking a shower, having breakfast at the table with Mary Margaret… but above all, she missed her son. She already spent too much time away from him years ago; being stuck in a far away land nearly drove her crazy.

Emma jarred herself from her thoughts. She walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and spotted her dirty clothes peaking out on the bathroom floor. She had been back earlier to freshen up with Mary Margaret. They were in and out, both eager to get to Granny's for some dinner. After putting her clothes in the hamper, Emma took the two glasses she poured and headed upstairs.

"Come in," Henry answered the knock on the door while climbing into bed.

Emma smirked at his dirty clothes that were tossed to the floor. "I'm guessing you and David weren't too picky about being neat while we were away."

Henry shook his head.

Emma's grin grew as she put the glasses on the night table. She then turned to Henry who was sliding under the covers.

"Okay, um," Emma murmured while looking at him with furrowed brows. "How to do the tucking in thing…"

"Oh, here," Henry realized before he pushed the blanket to his feet.

"Pulling the blanket up, got it," Emma said with settling the covers to his face.

Henry pushed his chin above the blanket so he could breathe.

Emma apologized with a frown while moving the comforter to his shoulders.

"Close enough," Henry assured her.

"I'll work on it," Emma promised while sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, fun day?"

Henry nodded.

"Glad we're back?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically.

Emma's smile went from ear to ear. "Did you like being with David?"

Henry nodded while saying, "he's teaching me how to swordfight."

"Oh yeah?"

"He says I'm getting good. I'll be a knight in no time."

"I bet you will."

"He's teaching me how to ride a horse too."

"You've been busy while I was gone," Emma said with an easy smile.

"I haven't actually gotten to ride him yet, but grandpa said once I earn the horse's trust, he'll show me how. I've just been feeding him and cleaning his stable and everything."

"Do you know how many kids would be insanely jealous of you? You've got a pet horse. I know I always wanted one."

"You can have one too. Theres a lot of horses at the stable."

"Only if you promise you'll teach me how to take care of it."

Henry lifted his hand from beneath the blanket and held out his pinky. Emma smiled while hooking her finger around his smaller one. Henry started with pinky promises months ago and Emma quickly grew to welcome the tradition.

"Alright, time for sleep. Night, kid."

"Night," he returned as Emma put a kiss to his forehead.

Henry watched as she stood and turned out the light. She took a glass of water, leaving the other for him before going towards the door. Before her hand could reach the knob, he called for her.

"Yeah?" Emma asked while turning around.

"Do I have to leave tomorrow?"

Emma's brows furrowed in confusion as she asked what he meant.

"Do I have to go back to my mom's house?"

"Oh, um, no, not if you don't want to."

"I can live here?"

Emma nodded and said, "I was hoping that, you know… you'd want to stay."

"I do, I just didn't know if you'd want me to."

"Of course I do," Emma confirmed. "I know the place is kinda small for four people, but it'll be okay… maybe we can even find a bigger place."

"Maybe grandpa can make the living room smaller so there's another bedroom."

Emma nodded at the idea. "We'll talk to him."

With a satisfied smile, Henry put his head back to the pillow. "I can't wait to go to the Enchanted Forest… but only if you want to go."

"Kid, wherever you wanna be, I'm there. I'm not leaving you again."

Henry's smile widened.

_The END_

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review before you go!**

(PS, I know in the show Henry stayed down stairs, but I feel like with Emma being gone he'd want to at least be close to her things.)


End file.
